


Creature Comforts

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: Tony had been waging a campaign against Gibbs's stubborn control of the thermostat ever since he'd moved in three weeks ago. Written for the ncis_flashfic "Ice" challenge.





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This is shorter than my fics, even my flash fics, usually are, but I was just in the mood to write a tidbit of happy, domestic fluff, so that's what I did.  


* * *

Generally speaking, Tony liked Gibbs's house. It felt like a home in a way that apartments never seemed to manage. Somehow, knowing that the walls around you weren't shared, that the place stood apart and separate from anyone else's home, made a difference. Plus there was more space. Gibbs's place wasn't huge, but it had two bedrooms and a den and a bathroom and a half and a kitchen that more than one person could fit into and a dining room and a living room. 

The only problem with all that space was that it took a lot more energy to heat. Gibbs was a tough bastard and, with three alimonies to pay, he tended to be a cheap bastard as well, which meant he kept the thermostat at a level that barely seemed enough to keep _frost_ off of things. 

Tony had been waging a campaign against Gibbs's stubborn control of the thermostat ever since he'd moved in three weeks ago. Gibbs might be a tough bastard, immune to the icy cold, but Tony was used to his creature comforts, damn it! Unfortunately, the campaign wasn't making much progress. Yet. Which left Tony wearing a comfortable pair of sweats and wrapping himself in a woolly blanket when he settled in to watch a James Bond marathon on the TV he'd brought with him to Gibbs's home. 

Once he got settled and his body heat warmed up the cocoon of the blanket, Tony was actually pretty comfortable. The movies absorbed his attention almost immediately and held it for the next few hours. When the last credits rolled he used the remote to flick off the TV and threw off the blanket as he stood. 

And gasped. _Shit!_ He'd forgotten how fucking cold it was. Tony hurried down the hall to the bedroom. He hesitated by the bed only for a moment before ditching the sweats and crawling between the sheets stark naked. 

Gibbs grunted at the sudden disturbance and rolled over in bed as Tony fitted himself into the curve of Gibbs's body. The bed was wonderfully warm with Gibbs's body heat and Tony murmured in pleasure as he settled in. 

"You in for the night, or just warming up?" Gibbs muttered, half asleep still. 

Tony nuzzled at his collarbone. "In for the night," he said. 

A heavy arm draped itself over Tony's waist, holding him snugly against Gibbs. Otherwise, the man just hummed softly and dropped off to sleep again. 

A vague feeling that he'd missed some sort of clue niggled at Tony, but he was warm and comfortable and the bed was full of the smell of sleep and Gibbs. He drifted off before it entirely crystallized. 

\--End--


End file.
